This invention relates to convenience holders for tools and instruments in general, and to tilt-forward holders for knives and the like, in particular.
There have been many past efforts to develop holders for sets of knives and other tools and instruments which present the handles of the instruments so that they are convenient and safe to select, grasp and withdraw for use, and reinsert in the holder. An early example is disclosed in Hopkins U.S. Pat. No. 2,238,324, wherein a shaped, block-like body has slots therein to receive the blades of several knives so that the handles are upright and somewhat separated, as the holder is mounted on a vertical surface. A related holder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,157,412, issued to the same inventor.
Rosenberg U.S. Pat. No. 2,338,303 discloses a knifeholder which is of relatively thin material disposed in a horizontal planar surface, with slots therein for the blades to hang through. The blades are covered by a removable cover, which may be transparent, and the unit is constructed to hang on a vertical surface.
Hain et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,610 discloses a cabinet-like knife holder for hanging on a vertical surface and having a hinged cover for closing when the knives are not being used. The knives are held in place by magnetized strips fastened horizontally to the cabinet rear wall.
Horix U.S. Pat. No. 1,719,840 discloses a container for stationery and the like, which features a holder for a writing instrument which is spring-loaded so that when the cover is opened, the handle of the writing instrument is propelled upward into a convenient position to be grasped by the user.
Anderson et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,589,593 discloses a case for storing drill bits, having holders therefor which tilt outward when the case is opened.
Seta U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,399 discloses a toothbrush holder which normally holds the brushes in an upright position until they are to be used, at which time they are tilted forward to facilitate withdrawal and use.
Le Sueur et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,159 discloses a toothbrush holder in which the brushes are mounted on a bracket fastened to the backside of the access door. As the door is tilted forward to gain access to the brushes, the brushes are also tilted forward to more conveniently present the brushes for selection and withdrawal. They cabinet has a stop mechanism to prevent the access door from being tilted more than is desirable.